


A Bastard’s Child

by cronus_trashpora



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Spoilers for new episode, omg this is so bad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronus_trashpora/pseuds/cronus_trashpora
Summary: Adam, growing up with the Schnee Dust Company, knew his father was a bastard. His mother was his only family to him. That was, until it all went wrong.





	A Bastard’s Child

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg this is so bad and stupid but whatever lmao  
> Faunus OCs= Mama Taurus and several random Faunus.  
> I got the idea for this fanfic after I saw the similar eye colors between Adam and Jacques.  
> SPOILER FOR THE NEW RWBY EPISODE RELEASED ON 1/12/19

A bastard child.  
That’s what I am.  
Born of a human and bull Faunus.  
Not just any human, though.  
My father is Jacques Schnee.

Since the moment I was born, he barely acknowledged me. Sure, he would be around me for some minutes here and there but that’s about it. After all, he had a real family and the Schnee Dust Company to run.

I thanked the gods I don’t look like him; I only inherited his light blue eyes. I cherished my mother’s red hair and pale complexion.  
Her name was Clarabelle Taurus and I loved her with all of my being and more.  
As soon as I was old enough to work according to the Schnee Dust Company, whom we were given lodging from, I started mining Dust from the main Schnee Quarry. Due to my very young age of 7, I could barely do much, but because of my mother’s insistence to “please her boss”, I pushed through my limits. Jacques, trying to be a “good boss” to all the Faunus workers, would commend them all, none more than my mother. He would affectionately call her “my strong Clarabelle” and she, still being in love with him, would blush and thank him immensely. I questioned myself why my mother and “father” were seemingly on such good terms when it came to her workload results. It wasn’t long before I finally got the answer: Clarabelle wasn’t just her name; it was a literal pet name. I heard from jealous Faunus workers that had existed longer than me that Jacques gave her the name “Clarabelle” as an affectionate gesture when she was a young teenager and him a young adult. I then learned that “Clarabelle” was a common name for cows, a farm animal humans tended to.  
As I thought, Jacques didn’t love my mother: he only thought of her as an animal he can fool around with.  
Disgusting bastard.

Then the accident happened.  
The main Schnee Quarry collapsed.  
I was sick in bed, so my mother went to work without me.  
She, along with 200 other Faunus, were crushed to death.  
I had lost my only family.  
I was 7 years old.

My mother, courtesy of a Faunus who also didn’t go to work, had left me something. This particular Faunus was a very good friend of my mom’s and I was grateful that this item was out of sight from the Schnee guards when they did their routine checks for stowed away Dust and the like. It was a sword and it seemed to be in a rifle-sheath duo. I took out the sword and it shone a brilliant red. “Why did she leave this with you?” I asked.  
“My Semblance allows me to hide an item in plain sight. She told me that in a case where you outlived her, I would give this to you,” She told me. “It’s a Chokutō,” She said, referring to the blade. “Clarabelle never gave it a name. She told me that she wanted you to name it.”  
I began to tear up. “Thank you.”

A year later, I was called into Jacques’ office. “And bring your little toy,” he told me with a sneer.  
I took the sword and walked into his office. “What do you need, sir?” I asked timidly.  
“Who gave you this weapon, Adam?” Jacques asked.  
“My..mother. She left it for me when she..died,” I replied.  
“Nonetheless, it is illegal to hold a weapon without training and an official permit signed by me,”  
“Sir, please! It’s the only thing I have of her!” I pleaded with my life. I had no choice but to.  
Jacques held up his hand to stop me. “I’ve heard enough. Hand over the sword.”  
I snapped.  
“No! It’s the only thing I have of my family!”  
Silence followed my shout.  
“This behavior of yours is unacceptable, Adam. Hand over the sword now.”  
“No.”  
He sighed. “Then it appears I don’t have a choice. Guards!”  
I turned around and 2 large men made their way inside Jacques’ office and made a grab for me. On instinct, I jumped to the side and unsheathed the Chokutō. I used it to clumsily block punches thrown, but I was then kicked in the back and launched into a large bookcase. The guards made their way towards me.  
Suddenly, everything seemed to stop.  
I felt a surge of power.  
I positioned the Chokutō and slashed it towards the guards.  
A red slash of energy sent them flying into the next room over, demolishing the wall.  
“What in blazes did you do?!” Jacques shouted as he got up, recovering from the shock wave.  
I stood in place, in awe of my power. I turned to face him.“I believe I unlocked my Semblance, old man.” I sneered. “It’s strong enough to slice the moon...Moonslice,”  
I pointed the Chokutō at him. “You shall wilt under my power!”  
Jacques grabbed something and made his way over to me. I tried to use my Semblance but it didn’t work. The Chokutō was knocked out of my hands and I was pushed to the ground before I had a chance to react.  
“This will teach you to mess with my company!” He shouted at me with malice and suddenly, I couldn’t see out of my left eye.  
Something burned.  
Something scorched at my face.  
I screamed but I couldn’t do anything against him.  
Once again, I was weak.  
Helpless.  
Alone.  
I had to break past my limit to push him off.  
I was tired.  
I didn’t want to fight anymore.  
I grimaced in pain but I can’t show any more weakness to anyone anymore.  
I gritted my teeth and beared with it.  
“Goodbye.”  
And I ran.  
I ran from it all.  
The memories.  
The Faunus still subjected to his cruel reign of terror.  
Everything.  
I ran and ran until I was found by a group of Faunus, who were on standby in case someone decided to run away from the Schnee Dust Company.  
“You got branded too, huh?”  
“He...branded me..?”  
“Yeah but don’t worry kid, we’ll help you heal. Come with us.”  
I was able to see the burn when I was being treated a little while after I was found.  
It read “S D C”  
Schnee Dust Company.  
I am his property.  
Suddenly, I was hugged. A bird like Faunus was hugging me. “Don’t worry now. You’re safe with us. We’re a group of Faunus who’ve made it their goal to rid the world of Faunus discrimination. We call ourselves The White Fang,”  
I now have a purpose.  
I will get revenge against that bastard.  
And I’ll do it as the leader of the White Fang.

A couple of years later, I met the actual leader of the White Fang, a man named Ghira Belladonna.  
Through him, I met a girl who, like me, wanted to rid the world of Faunus discrimination.

Her name was Blake Belladonna.


End file.
